and all the things you have loved and lost
by cantaloupe aegean
Summary: hari itu adalah hari yang tenang, tidak berawan dan cerah.


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **and all the things you have loved and lost**

 **© gean 2016**

* * *

.

.

Menyisir jalanan Konoha di antara duapertiga malam seperti menemukan wajah lama yang asing. Seolah memerangkap sisi lain dari kemelut ibukota selama ini. Lampu-lampu jalan yang kalah pamor dari rambu-rambu pada siang hari, detail halte bus yang kadang dipandang jarang, lajur-lajur penyebrangan pejalan kaki, juga pertokoan yang nihil pembeli.

Semua hal mendadak mentereng memikat atensi.

Di antara gemilang lampu jalanan, konstan laju kemudi, juga sayup-sayup musik Coldplay: _yellow_ , ada hening panjang yang menyelusup diam-diam. Meninggalkan jalanan Konoha dan rindu-rindu yang menggelantung di langit-langitnya. Padanan antara waktu dan gerimis tipis-tipis yang tak kunjung reda.

"Kamu tahu, aku akan berhenti."

Adalah konversasi pertama yang melesat setelah jeda panjang terjadi di antara kalian.

Pria itu bertanya-tanya dalam diam. Berhenti dari apa? Dari bekerja, dari pulang, dari rutinitas, atau … dari apa yang selama ini selalu kamu renungkan malam-malam?

Berhenti buatmu tak pernah sesimpel itu. Berhenti nyatanya jauh lebih kompleks dari bibit-bibit aljabar. Apa yang kamu sebut dengan berhenti? Apakah dengan stagnansi di antara kalian. Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu yang selalu kamu timpali dengan kata membosankan. Ataukan dari penantian-penantian kamu yang panjang. Berhenti dari apa yang sudah lama kamu idam-idamkan, yang membuatmu membatu dalam satu detik yang sering kali hilang.

"Kamu bego apa masokis?"

Singular pertama yang kamu tangkap adalah tatapan tajam nan menusuk milik pria itu. Menyipit. Menunggu jawaban.

"Bisa jadi." Lalu tawamu menggelak lepas.

Pria itu memandangmu dengan muka lempeng. Menerka momentum mana yang patut kamu tertawakan. Atau diam-diam tengah menyusun hipotesa soal anomali sikapmu hari ini.

Ia berhitung.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam balutan sandwich dan jus jeruk yang kauminum pagi tadi. Sebab pria itu juga ada saat kamu perlahan-lahan melahap makanan. Pun ritualmu soal menyiram bunga sebelum berangkat kerja. Kamu masih suka menyiram bunga berdasarkan warna. Merah, kuning, jingga, biru, unggu, lalu terakhir putih. Kamu masih suka menatap bunga putih itu lama-lama, dimana terkadang kamu akan terpekur dan duniamu berasa hanya ada kamu, bunga putih itu, dan imaji-imaji yang tidak mau pria itu terka apa.

Diantara tawa yang barusan kamu hamburkan, nadamu menurun, tercekik di tenggorokan.

Susah payah kamu bicara, "aku … hanya capek."

Pria itu menghitung kembali. "Setelah enam tahun dan kamu baru sadar?"

Kamu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tawamu menguap. Menyisakan ampas perih yang mengendap di dada. "Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta hingga nyaris gila."

Malam ini tanggal dua puluh tujuh bulan Juni. Itu bukan hari ulang tahunmu, bukan hari ulang tahun pria itu, atau siapa-siapa yang kalian kenal. Tapi kamu menyikapinya seolah malam ini adalah malam yang krusial. Kamu mulai beretori, memecah belah memori, mencari yang tidak terealisasi. Memandang langit-langit Konoha dengan rindu-rindu yang kamu gantungkan di atasnya. Mencari dimana letak rindu selanjutnya bersemayam dalam gerimis untuk sekadar membasuh jiwamu yang kerontang.

Satu-satu air matamu turun. Kamu tak lekas menghapusnya. Membiarkannya meninggalkan jejak pada pipi dan menetes entah kemana.

"Sasuke, aku hanya perlu melepaskan, kan?" Nadamu terpekik di antara frustasi dan lelah.

Pria itu diam. Menatap jalanan yang lengang sembari memalingkan wajah dari air matamu yang menderas. Jawaban itu terasa berat diungkapkan. Pria itu memilih tak membalas apa-apa, sebab tahu kamu lebih dari mengerti jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan. Jawaban yang selalu sama tiap kali kamu sadar dan insyaf. Jawaban yang sering kali kamu pertanyakan. Jawaban yang kamu hapalkan diam-diam untuk kemudian kamu lupakan karena terlalu sayang.

Isakanmu menguat. Pandanganmu kabur oleh air mata dan lara. Tidak ada pelukan yang acap kali kalian lakukan sebagai penghiburan atau usapan kepala yang menentramkan jika kamu mulai menggelontorkan air mata. Afeksi itu beku pada linier-linier yang telah lama kamu bangun dan pria itu terlalu jengah serta lelah menarikmu keluar lalu diabaikan.

Barangkali kamu perlu jadi _pesakitan_. Jika sakit akhirnya mampu mengembalikan kamu pada kewarasan, kamu rela. Tapi kamu sadar bahwa kamu hanya insan biasa. Sakit itu membludak. Tubuhmu dilumat pada sensasi nelangsa yang tidak terkira.

Lagu itu juga sudah lama terhenti. Mobilmu menepi di jalan remang yang sepi, yang tidak kamu kenal dan asing.

Kamu mengisak, mulai memberangus seluruh stok air mata untuk hari ini.

"Sakura, jangan buat ini semakin sulit."

Tanganmu tremor oleh gigil rindu dan lara berkepanjangan. Hidungmu memerah dan berair. "Semua ini tidak normal. Kamu juga sadar. Tapi semestinya kamu mengerti!" Netramu yang memandang matanya nyalang. Pandanganmu buram oleh genangan air mata.

"Hidup ini memang tidak normal."

"Jangan bicara seolah kamu tahu!" Amarahmu meletup. Pelukan itu tak kunjung tiba. Sementara gigilmu telah mampu membekukan sendi dan amarahmu telah meremukkan tulang. Jiwamu melayang dalam ketidakpastian.

"Mencintai memang tak pernah sederhana. Kamu memahaminya dengan hati. Sekarang, cinta buatmu adalah kumpulan nelangsa, tanpa tuan, tanpa tujuan. **"**

* * *

Kamu ingat hari itu. Enam tahun lalu. Hari yang tenang, tidak berawan dan cerah. Tidak ada kelabu, hanya warna biru yang menyilaukan mata. Usiamu genap duapuluh dua kala itu. Pekerjaanmu sebagai pegawai swasta berjalan baik-baik saja dan kamu sudah menikahi pria yang sedari dulu kau cinta. Menabung berkoin-koin berdua demi taraf kebahagiaan bersama. Kamu telah berdikari dengan rumah sederhana yang menjelma sebagai petak kecil untuk segenap cinta yang kamu persembahkan setiap waktu. Duniamu sempurna.

Dia yang kaucinta, memilih menjadi tentara. Profesi salut sarat kemelut. Profesi yang lebih sering mencicil kangen lewat sambungan telepon ketimbang bertukar peluk. Profesi sama yang membuat rutinitas setiap pulang kerjanya dihadang sambutan berupa pekikan alih-alih kecupan dan tubuhnya yang terluka berdarah-darah. Malammu lebih sering kau habiskan untuk memeluk guling, tergugu berjam-jam demi sebuah pemahaman cinta yang diuji jarak. Pemahaman yang merentang di antara tenda-tenda tentara dan rumah ternyaman di dunia, yang kamu genggam tanpa sanggup kamu lisankan. Sebab kamu sadar, kangen yang diumbar bakal menghambar.

Kamu mencintai dia dengan segenap jiwa. Tanpa perantara, tanpa koma.

Cinta buatmu adalah pusat dunia. Dunia yang gonjang-ganjing, jumpalitan dan tak pernah sama setiap harinya. Dengan dia, sebagai episentrum dari setiap gerak dan detaknya.

* * *

Hari itu tepat empat bulan. Kamu menghitung dalam hati. Empat bulan dia pergi dan belum kembali. Memecahkan rekor terlama dinasnya. Membuatmu seringkali termenung dengan rindu-rindu menggunung dan bertanya-tanya tanpa sekalipun menemukan jawaban.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang, tidak berawan dan cerah. Tidak ada kelabu, hanya warna biru yang menyilaukan mata. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa siang itu, yang cerah, yang tidak berawan dan silau, duniamu yang sempurna ternoda begitu saja.

* * *

 _Hanya ada pandangan mengiba, "janda tentara yang ditinggal mati muda," bisiknya._

* * *

" _Sakura, hentikan saja."_

"… _aku memang sudah gila."_

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

Note:

Halo! Salam kenal. Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya!

gean


End file.
